User talk:Brandbest1/Archive 1
Hi there! Welcome to the My Lego Network Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! The 28ClicksClub2 Hi BrandBest1, I appreciate that you liked our Club and you wish to create the 28ClicksClub2. This is fine with me, as I said on the 28ClicksClub2 talk page. However, please make sure that you understand that the 28Clicks Club itself has not been deleted; it's just the home page that has been removed. That's because too many people were vandalizing it and that it was getting too hard to maintain. I recommend that you change this on your user page as to not cause confusion among fellow users, since there are already a lot of users that think that the 28 itself has been removed. Thanks and again, good luck with your Club! [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 21:28, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for reminding me! Left by Brandbest1. Join the 28ClicksClub2 today! 11:33, 3 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Just a note: the request I just sent you through MLN is supposed to be a Bonehunter Trap Module, not Bone Sticker. It's just that there isn't a Bonehunter Trap Module click request. ;) I don't need the Thornax anymore. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:06, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I'm appalled by the way you can't keep a secret. Read the message Brickkeeper gives you: Hello friend! Come in! Come in! Shhh, quiet now! It's critical that you creative newsletter subscribers keep that VIP code secret! Even in the e-mail, you get: Here's a LEGO Universe VIP code that's '''only' for you newsletter subscribers! Use it to get a blaster blueprint that could come in handy on your My LEGO Network adventures! Remember to always keep this code secret!'' I'm talking about the Electro Pellet Inductor Module here. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 01:16, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Then how come the magazine code was leaked?Left by Brandbest1. Join the 28ClicksClub2 today! 11:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 That's pretty much a really old code. People have talked about it everywhere and anywhere. The B _ _ _ _ code is new, and I'm trying to keep people from letting it loose in its early stages, like what happened to the Magazine code. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 17:08, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure.Left by Brandbest1. Join the 28ClicksClub2 today! 12:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Appears you like the template. Anyhow, I think the uiuiuy case was because uiuiuy joined the 28Clicks club 1, and got confused with this #2 thing. As you know, I never indicated that the 28 is "original," and that's what probably confused him/her. [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 03:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Dino Scales Do you have any Dino Scales Left? Yep. You want them? I have to block you after, though.[[User:Brandbest1|--Brandbest1: Join the 36ClicksClub2 today!]] (talk | ) 21:56, 26 February 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Yes, I would like them, and I know you would have to block me. I'm doing it to everyone on my friendlist to get more rough Gems. Hello! Are you going to befriend me? O_o[[User:Brandbest1|--Brandbest1: Edits make things great happen. Edit this wikia today.]] (talk | ) 21:23, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 HELP!!! I just need 3 more clicks on my Dinosaur Excavation Module!!! Could you give me them? I can give you some clicks in exchange. Sig Hi there, I noticed you just made a /sig page... do you know what the code is to put in preferences? I've tried but it's not applying the formatting. Yes I have checked the box, hence why I have my sig. as it is now. Kjhf (Feeling Chatty?) 22:46, 5 March 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm OK to join the clicks club if there are any offers! :) This is what you put in prefrences: . It's that easy. --Brandbest1: This wikia needs your help. Edit this wikia today. Bored? Talk to me or join the 36ClicksClub2 today! (talk | ) 22:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 Vandel? On the 36ClicksClub2 page, my username is crossed out, and next to it it says I did something that was Vandelism. So, what did I do? 20:42, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I think BB1 identified this edit as vandalism. I think you were probably confused about the 28Clicks Club and the 28Clicks Club 2. Do you know a DISTRIBUTOR whose name ends with 89? (Hopefully I'm not revealing too much, BB1.) If not, then I think I've got everything figured out. 21:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Yes. I gave him a friend request, then he sent me a message saying "Yes" so I decided to put my name on the list. 21:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm...if so, then he would know that you were a true member and that you deserve to be on the list. Although I don't have any particular position in the 28-2, I do have to say that you never did anything that I would consider vandalism and that something is seriously wrong. BB1, would you mind un--ing uiuiuy? 21:17, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for sorting this out FB100Z. 21:19, 8 March 2009 (UTC) You should probably see this, which is probably Echo and Cutup's doing. 20:10, 12 March 2009 (UTC) What the heck is wrong with the 29ClicksClub fad? BTW, I fixed my sig!(Psst! Read the source! You know what I mean. Scroll to the bottom. I wrote it.) 00:33, 13 March 2009 (UTC)Brandbest1 :Um, the DISTRIBUTOR 2's name is leaked on that page. 02:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Newsletter Hi BB1. A newsletter sandbox might be useful. Just type your articles and news in there, and when it's all ready, I'll copy-paste it into the Newsletter place. I've got everything designed in there. 14:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ok. P.s. I don't know why, but Uberfuzzy blocked me. I was requesting an adminship for Numbers Wiki and he blocked me! Bye Bye! Hello, visitors! Ever since the block of Uberfuzzy with an infinte expiry time, I cannot edit this wikia any longer. I will be working just on MLN, and maybe with my IP address. I will now be retiring from Wiki. Thank you, everyone, for your loyalness. P.S. It was probably because of Brandbest2. :Err, Uberfuzzy hasn't been blocked. Unless you meant the IP that he blocked - then you could request to get it unblocked. Also, Brandbest2 was just indefinitely blocked... :If after all that you still want to leave, then... So long so long and thanks, for all the fish contributions! 19:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you think he's not blocked, then why is he on here? And I think it's a mistake...Brandbest2 is clearly a sockpuppet of Echo and Cutup, and Brandbest1 is not the sockpuppeting type...it fits. I'm currently inspecting this situation. 03:03, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yay, I'm free! I'll be back editing the MLNWiki With more edits on the loose (the problemo is that I'm still blocked the Central Wikia for just asking for an adminship!) :You were not blocked as a result of requesting adminship. Uberfuzzy thought that Brandbest2 was a sockpuppet of yours—that's what led to your block. (By the way, if/when you do get unblocked, I recommend using the wiki adoption requests center if you want to become a b'crat.) 03:00, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, can you tell Uberfuzzy that? 21:39, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :::User talk:Uberfuzzy - Apparently he's responded. 19:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Gypsum Okay, I just got a Gypsum from a Trade. Do you want it? 20:27, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Nope, I'm already rank 6. Here's what you can do: #Put it in your shop. #Start an auction like Kirluser and put it up for trade. #Send it to mathman97 or LC924. 20:33, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, THanks for the tips. 20:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Anytime. Barnstar template sooner. ;)}} LOTTERY!!! OK.your in my lottery, but you have to send me a friend request.i will accept it and then you send the SPC.then you will officialy be in! 23:51, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I have a few questions. *Are you aware that an account named Sean818 has been created? *Do you own the account named sean-chu on MLN? *If not, then did the owner of that account create the Sean818 account here? 20:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) To answer your questions, *Yes, I am aware. *No. Actually, sean-chu played MLN for about 4 months, then stopped at rank 5 and stopped playing. We had ways of keeping in touch. *Yes, he has. He won't really be working with wikis anymore, but he will be in touch with me on my newly created Wii Games Wiki! 23:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) IRC? i was wondering if you would like to come on the IRC?we have a special present for you! we want you to have an amazing gift for ur hard work! 03:11, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Nails? Got any? Can you send all the pipes and gypsum you have to me? If not, then what can I pay? 22:31, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I don't have any, but I'll keep your promise. Rough Sapphire I will buy the Rough Sapphire, how many clicks would you like? FerrariBricks 16:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Your Stories OK, before I can send you your Heroic Stories, I need you to unblock me. Can you do that? 01:19, 14 April 2009 (UTC) WINNER!!! Congratulations, Brandbest1! You are the winner of the MackMoronMarket Lottery! Come by the MackMoronMarket to claim your prize! 23:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) About the Rough Sapphire I will buy the rough sapphire from your store for 20 clicks, Deal? 17:42, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Whoosh! The Roughness just never stops. That will be 2 clicks on all of the totemic animals. You need totemic feeds, so get them from my elementals. Hurry up and respond, I have to archive this, you know. Well I no longer need it now that I am rank 5 19:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, Kanohi Zatth will get it.